AIDA
by temi-flower
Summary: Aida est en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Elle est très jolie, intelligente et adore étudier. Mais ça tout le monde s'en fiche. Parce que l'histoire ne parle pas d'Aida, mais d'AIDA et ça change tout... HPDM, HGBZ


Auteures : Temi-Flower.

Titre : AIDA

Disclaimer : JKR, vous connaissez ? Non ? Plus depuis le tome 7 ? C'est compréhensible, mais hélas, c'est bien elle qui est propriétaire de Harry Potter et de son univers...

Notes : Enfin... Tous... Sauf Liam ! Liam appartient à Temi-Flower.

Notes bis : C'est une idée idiote qu'on a eue en éco-gestion. On parlait de marketing et... Temi a dit à Flower "Pu...naise ! Une fiction sur AIDA, ça donnerait trop bien." Chose promise, chose dûe.

* * *

**_AIDA_**

-J'ai trouvé !

Un grand garçon noir sursauta sous le cri d'une brunette aux cheveux broussailleux. La bibliothécaire fusilla la jeune fille du regard.

-Hermione, chuchota le garçon, Blaise, à la fille surexcitée, tu blasphèmes, là !

-Hein ? Grogna-t-elle, ah oui ! Pardonnez-moi Saintes Ecritures, car j'ai péché...

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Essaya de s'exclamer Blaise à voix basse, arrête tes idioties et explique-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

-On va monter AIDA ! S'exclama Hermione, ravie.

-Aida ? C'est qui ? Tu veux faire un plan à trois ? Enfin ? Je croyais que toi vivante, tu ne laisserais jamais court à mes fantasmes...

Hermione cligna des yeux et resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'asséner une claque sur le derirère du crâne de Blaise.

-Laisse tes fantasmes salaces loin de moi et permets-moi de t'expliquer.

Blaise posa sa plume et délaissa son devoir de métamorphose afin de se concentrer sur ce que disait son amie.

-A. I. D. A. Pas la Serdaigle de cinquième année ! Attirer l'Attention, éveiller l'Intérêt, susciter le Désir... Et enfin passer à l'Action.

-Je passe à l'action quand tu veux, moi... Quitte ton rouquin et tu verras... Commenta Blaise avec un regard lubrique.

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne releva pas la remarque.

-Pas nous. Eux. Harry et Malfoy.

-Hein ? Draco et Potter ? Mais ils passent à l'action tous les jours, tu voudrais pas plutôt nous consacrer du temps à tous les deux, ma jolie ?

-Blaise, t'es lourd, là. Non, mais tu sais bien, la première fois qu'on s'est parlés à la bibliothèque, c'était pour s'interroger sur le sens du crêpage de chignon de nos meilleurs amis. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que nos rendez-vous ici sont uniquement dans le but de les mettre ensemble pour qu'ils arrêtent de nous casser les pieds. Je t'aime bien, Blaise mais une fois qu'on aura exécuté notre plan, je me consacrerai enfin à Ron et je ne pense pas qu'on se verra aussi souvent, mis à part avec Draco et Harry dans les parages...

-... Okay, ça fait toujours plaisir... Merci de me briser le coeur Hermione.

-Oh, arrête ! Tu sais bien qu'on s'est rencontrés juste par intérêt et ça ne donne rien de bon pour une amitié.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas une amitié que je veux. Peut-être que mettre Draco et Harry ensemble, je le fais par intérêt, au contraire, pour être avec toi...

-Blaise, faut vraiment que tu te trouves une copine là parce que tu commences à me faire peur... Bon, bref, je t'explique le plan AIDA ou pas ?

-J'ai de moins en moins envie parce que si ça réussit je ne te verrais plus.

-Arrête ton balai et ta drague minable. J'aime Ron. Malfoy et Harry s'aiment. Il faut les mettre ensemble.

Blaise regarda Hermione, blessé, avant de baisser les yeux et de répondre :

-Soit. Cette gentille Serdaigle, explique-moi.

-Ma tante est venue chez moi cet été pour les quinze ans de mon petit frère. Elle est économiste et on a discuté avec Liam. Il voulait faire de l'économie au lycée. J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, il parlait de marketing.

Elle se tut, permettant à Blaise de réagir.

-Lycée ? Marketing ? Où est le rapport avec la Serdaigle qui vient de passer au rayon potions ?

-Son prénom. Aida. A. I. D. A sont les initiales d'une technique de marketing. Liam en parlait dans sa lettre. Elle vient de m'y faire penser.

-Et en quoi cette technique de markenting va-t-elle pouvoir nous aider à caser nos deux aveugles ensemble ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

-En suivant les lettres !

-Et on fait comment pour suivre les lettres ? C'est pas plutôt à eux de suivre les lettres pour qu'on les enferme dans un placard ?

-Béta ! Mais non ! On va monter – Blaise, ne m'interromps pas – un plan en quatre étapes, pour qu'ils se tombent dessus à la quatrième : passer à l'Action !

-Je persiste à dire qu'il serait plus simple de les enfermer dans un placard...

-Mais non ! Même comme ça, ils seraient capable de se taper dessus ! Il faut attirer leur Attention, aiguiser leur Intérêt, exacerber leur Désir, avant de les laisser passer à l'Action...

-Et pour l'Action, on peut les enfermer dans un placard ?

-...

* * *

A SUIVRE

Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un prologue un peu à l'ouest, un peu bizarre, écrit, et ce complètement, à quatre mains. La suite, on va se la partager. Un chapitre chacune... A bientôt en reviews !


End file.
